Birth of MWPP
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]'Nice forks James,' Sirius smirked. James frowned and felt two antlers on his head while Remus and Peter started laughing [5th year, Marauders' Era]


**Title: Birth of MWPP  
****Rated: G  
****Genre: Humour/ General  
****Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations. **

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were about to do the impossible. Well… okay, so it wasn't _impossible_ …but it was never achieved by a bunch of fifteen-year-old delinquents. Actually, they were quite proud to say not all adults could achieve it and they were almost done.

It was the first week back to Hogwarts –the second day. The three were in the fifth year boys' dorm along with Remus Lupin, whom the entire project was being done for.

The thing was, Remus was a werewolf –shh, it's a secret!

He became friends with the other three previously mentioned boys from his year during his first year at Hogwarts. By their second year, his friends had discovered his secret. They had accepted him without a second thought. Now they were definitely putting aside any doubts he had about their friendship by doing this.

James, Sirius, and Peter were going to become Animagi for him. Werewolves hurt people but not animals. By having the ability to transform into animals, the three were going to keep him company on full moons.

They had started researching on the subject at the end of their third year and now they were ready. All they had to do now was to attempt at the actual transformation.

'Okay, mates, are you all ready?' asked James nervous yet excited at the same time. He adjusted his glasses and turned to his blond friend. 'Peter, is the door locked?'

The chubby boy went up and checked, then nodded. He along with James and Sirius picked up three smoking goblets while Remus watched anxiously. He didn't want his friends to do something stupid. He was grateful, honestly, but he didn't want to see them accidentally get poisoned and die.

'Alright,' Sirius plugged his nose, 'cheers.' The three goblets _clicked_ and the substance in them were quickly gobbled down.

Five minutes later, after the disgusting substance settled down, there was only silence in the dorm.

'So…' Remus asked quietly, 'how do you guys feel?'

James groaned. 'That tasted---'

'—like hippogriff droppings,' Sirius finished, gagging slightly.

'I thought it tasted like chicken,' Peter commented, receiving three strange looks.

'Okay, let's try this,' Sirius said excitedly, running his fingers through his longish, black hair.

'Are you guys sure about this?' the brunet asked.

'Abso-freaking-lutely,' his messy-haired friend answered. 'I'll go first.' To transform, you had to concentrate on your animal. James' was a stag…

'Jamsie, nice forks,' smirked Sirius as Peter and Remus laughed.

James opened his closed eyes and felt two antlers on his head. He scowled as his friends continued to laugh.

'Prongs!' exclaimed Sirius, 'that's what we should call you!'

'I completely agree,' Remus grinned. 'Although I'm surprised Sirius didn't just stick to forks.'

'Haha,' Peter snorted in laughter, 'forks!'

While James didn't like the teasing, his face couldn't help but break into a grin. _Prongs, _he thought, _not bad. _

'Your turn Sirius,' Peter squeaked.

'Okay, mates,' the gray-eyed teen said dramatically. He stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles, 'watch and learn from the master.' He concentrated much like James and was interrupted by him too.

'Nice paws, Siri,' James smirked imitating Sirius's previous behaviour.

Sirius looked down at his flat, padded paws, but unlike James who didn't appreciate his friends' laughter, he joined his friends with his own bark-like laugh.

'It's fate, mate, fate,' he grinned. 'My name's the Dog Star and I'm going to be a dog. Beside, these paws aren't bad as those utensils sticking out of your head.'

James stuck his tongue out.

'Doesn't Sirius need a nickname, too?' Peter asked.

'I got it,' Remus snapped his fingers, 'Padfoot.'

James immediately agreed and gave Remus a high-five. Sirius thought for second. _Padfoot…I like it! _His grin made it official.

'Now, Peter,' James turned to the small boy, 'your turn. Remember to concentrate on your form really hard. Remember all the things you learned about your animal and nothing else.'

'_Nothing else_,' Sirius emphasised.

Peter nodded nervously and started concentrating. It took him five full minutes before any result –he felt something come out of his butt.

'EW, there's a worm coming out of Pete's bottom!' Sirius said, 'wicked!'

'Are you stupid –wait, I already know the answer,' James grinned and Sirius scowled.

'It's a tail,' Remus finished for James.

'Wormtail!' the three said in unison.

They were interrupted before they could attempt to go any farther. Peter quickly sat down covering his tail and Sirius hid his paws under his bed covers as the door to their dorm clicked open.

'Nice antlers, Potter,' said a pretty redhead named Lily Evans.

'Peter, I thought you said the door's locked!' James growled.

'It was!' he defended.

'There's a spell called _Alohamora!_' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you four your detention tomorrow has been moved to the following night after.' She turned to leave. Boy, were they lucky that Lily thought them to be bunch of idiots, and assumed the antlers were the result of a play-duel. She gave James one last glance. 'Those suit you well; you really should keep them,' with that she left.

'Hehe, I think I will,' James said with a lovesick voice towards the closed door.

'Prongs,' Sirius waved his hand in front of his face, 'she was mocking you.'

James snapped out of it as Remus performed a stronger locking charm on the door. 'I know that,' he snapped. 'Let's try this again.'

'Wait!' Sirius said suddenly. 'Remus needs a nickname.'

All three turned to the werewolf. James grinned, 'that's easy: Moony.' The name was self-explanatory.

The three had begun practicing at 7:00pm and achieved their transformation perfectly by midnight. All four slept pleasantly with a glow of pride and achievement that night –especially Peter.

Remus Lupin slept well in particular. For once in his life, he was actually looking forward to a full moon.

**Fin**


End file.
